Ichinohime
Ichinohime (一ノ姫) is a secondary character in Harukanaru Toki no Naka de 4. Unlike the protagonist, her given name is not stated and she is only known by her title as First Lady in official media. She is the game's Black Dragon Priestess. Although she is dead by the time the main story takes place, her character affects the game's main setting. Role in Game Ichinohime was the eldest daughter of the Queen of Nakatsu Kuni who was five years older than her sister. She is known as the daughter who best resembles her mother in appearance and spiritual manipulation. Ichinohime was aware of the bullying her sister suffered and sought to be Chihiro's companion during their childhood. She frequently spoke against the Queen since she thought her mother lacked compassion needed for a ruler. As she rebelled against the Queen, Ichinohime would speak her opinions with members of the royal guard. During this time she befriended Hiiragi and fell in love with Habarihiko. The trio shared a close bond of friendship. Six years before the main story takes place, Ichinohime felt the Black Dragon's awakening was imminent. She had hoped her mother would see reason with the Raja's request but was appalled by her mother's decision. Wanting to stop the threat before it awoke completely, Ichinohime decided to leave Nakatsu Kuni under her own power. On the night of her departure, she gave her sister a legendary longbow as a keepsake. Ichinohime promised that she would return but wanted her sister to use it to someday protect their home. Together with Hiiragi and Habarihiko, the trio used the mythical underground passage to venture deep within Tokoyo no Kuni territory. Their primary goal was to confront the Black Dragon and seal it. During the grueling battle, the trio were barely able to contain the dragon god. Ichinohime used the last of her power to seal it before she perished from her wounds. Despite her capabilities, her sealing was incomplete and a temporary setback for the dragon god. It manifested itself within the sky as a large black sphere and was regarded as a black sun god. Ichinohime's seal is seen weakening throughout the main story. Aside from flashbacks, Ichinohime has few mentions within the main story. Her spirit resonates from Chihiro's bow with a ringing sound. It encourages her sister to believe in herself and her mission. Hiiragi and Chihiro can momentarily visit her spirit again within Yomi no Kuni during his story route. When the White Dragon restores the timeline for the final time, Ichinohime is mentioned to be alive yet the throne is still in Chihiro's care. Ichinohime and Habarihiko are working to establish peaceful relations with the western mainland and are often away from their home. Character Information Development Ichinohime was going to be the game's last boss during the early development stages. When the project was redesigned and rewritten, developers instead made her a lighter character. She was made charismatic to add a sense of tragedy for Hiiragi's story. Personality Opposite of her mother in every regard, Ichinohime is a maiden who is sweet and kind to the people. She believes in her homeland and its strengths, yet she is eternally frustrated by her mother's abrasive rulings. Ichinohime's gentle words belies her strong will and confidence to move of her own accord. She is not fondly remembered by the people, however, as her disappearance is mistaken by many to be a scandalous elopement with her taboo lover. Regardless of what locals say about her, Chihiro looks up to her as her earliest role model. Her last conversation with Ichinohime is one of the first memories that she remembers. Character Symbolism Ichinohime's symbolic color is a diluted pink that has been used in Japan since ancient times. Its name is toki'iro, or the "color of the crested ibis's feather". It is often a color associated with young women who have not reached their twenties. The crested ibis is known today for its rarity. Her symbolic item is the peach. Japanese myths borrow the same concepts as Chinese mythology regarding the fruit. It has been regarded since ancient times to have the power to purify malevolent energies. Izanagi used the fruit to dispatch an evil spirit within Yomi-no-Kuni and sought shelter underneath the roots of a large peach tree. Quotes *"Wait, Mother! If it's the dragon god you're after, then I can hear it for you!" *"No matter what happens, we have to protect Nakatsu Kuni." *"Ninohime, I am always proud of you." Category: Haruka Sub Characters